Voltron: Legendary Defender ONE SHOTS!
by AngryTangy
Summary: A bunch of random one shots for the space fam. #1 Space dad. Includes SHIDGE and KLANCE.
1. Fall of the Castle of Lions

**Heyo! I'm back. After a long. Long. LONG. Hiatus.**

 **I'm back, and with some Voltron legendary defender material!**

 **SHIDGE. Because.**

 **So please, enjoy!**

 _ **\- nerdyredhead**_

As Pidge ran down the hall, he muffled a sob. He hated seeing, no. **Hearing** Shiro screaming through the comms. Then, Rover. Pidge quickly ducked into a side wall, setting a hologram of himself up to get Sendak's attention. He saw it, and raced after his hologram. Once he was out of view, Pidge raced for Shiro.

"Shiro, hold on, I'll get you out - ACK!" Pidge cried as Sendak's arm grabbed him and wrenched him away. He turned as Keith and Allura ran into the room. "Put him down!" Allura yelled. Sendak smiled and threw Pidge like a doll against the wall. There was a sharp crack as Pidge gave a scream and collapsed on the floor.

"PIDGE!" Allura screamed. "Pidge, no!" Shiro yelled, throwing himself at Sendak. Keith used the distraction to throw his sword at Sendak, severing his bionic arm. He screeched in anger and grabbed the bayard. Keith jumped forward, grabbing his bayard and kicking Sendak. He fell into Allura's trap and the force field banged on the walls in fury.

Keith rushed to Shiro, cutting his bonds. Then, he knelt beside Lance and helped him up. Allura raced to Pidge, cradling his head in her lap.

"Oh no.." Allura took Pidge's helmet off, feeling for injuries. The back of her Paladin suit slowly stained a rusty red and a small streak of blood made it's way down her forehead. Shiro rushed over and put his ear to his chest. A faint beat was hear and he gave a sigh of relief. "He's not dead." Keith slowly hobbled along with Lance.

"Keith, take Lance to the pods. Allura, run ahead to ready the pods." Shiro said, gently picking Pidge up bridal style and following them to the cryogenic pods.

Keith gently set Lance in the pod and Shiro did the same to Pidge, taking their helmets and suits off, leaving the black bodysuits behind.

Once they finished, Allura scanned their injures. "Lance seems ok, just a few burns. Pidge, though…" Allura whispered. Shiro was at her side in an instant, scanning the screen. "What?"

"Two fractured ribs, a bruised spine, a concussion, and maybe a fractured wrist." Shiro's eyes widened as Coran and Hunk came in. "What happened?" Hunk asked nervously, eyeing the blue and green paladins in the cryo chambers. "Well Sendak attacked, you know that. But Pidge tried to save Shiro and Lance, and well…" Allura started. She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Sendak grabbed her and threw her." Shiro said, keeping as straight of a face as possible. Hunk and Coran gasped. Sure, all of them had been hurt at one point but Pidge. The smallest paladin. The runt of the group.

And the worst part?

Shiro felt like it was his fault.


	2. Shiro gets T R I G G E R E D

**Ok, so here's some stuff I have to say.**

 **1\. FREAKING SPELL CHECK. I didn't check the other chapter so sorry if some things are spelled wrong.**

 **2\. These one shots are going to jump around a lot. I'll probably just say something like (continues from chapter 1) or something.**

 **Here is prompt number 2: Triggered Shiro hurts the space fam**

 **-nerdyredhead**

"Well, Shiro, at least we got you away from that stupid Haggar witch." Pidge teased, bumping Shiro with her elbow. Suddenly, he went rigid, his cybernetic arm glowing an ominous purple. "Hey, Shiro what's wrong?" Hunk asked, touching his shoulder. Shiro suddenly whipped around and punched Hunk, sending him crashing into the wall.

The others backed up.

"Shiro, what the quiznack?!" Lance screeched. Shiro turned and stalked towards Lance, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and throwing Lance into the table. Pidge turned in fear as Keith raced for the door.

"Pidge, run! Something's wrong with Shiro! I'll get Allura!" Shiro growled at the two, whipping his head to face Keith. Suddenly, a plate smashed into Shiro's head and he turned to see Pidge in a ready stance, bayard in hand.

"Keith, run! I'll hold him off!"

Keith hesitated, then raced off. Shiro growled and stalked towards Pidge. Her stance suddenly trembled. _This was a bad idea._

Pidge leapt over the table and to the other side. Shiro eyed her hungrily. Using her bayard, she launched a chair at Shiro. He sliced through it like butter and continued towards her.

Pidge raced towards him, leaping onto the table and jumping on Shiro's shoulders. He strangled around, then threw her against the wall. Pidge gave a shout.

Shiro kicked her bayard, sending it flying. He grasped her by the neck and raised her into the air. "Shiro, let go! Shiro snap out of it!" She cried. His grip tightened, and she coughed as her air was shut off.

Pidge clawed for her bayard, another grabbing at Shiro's arm. "Shir-o…" She spluttered, her feet kicking and flailing. He hissed, and his grip tightened. "Shi- Takashi…." Pidge moaned, her head lolling back. Shiro suddenly gasped, slacking. Keith, Coran, and Allura raced in. He dropped Pidge and stumbled back, falling onto his knees. Pidge coughed and slumped back unconcious. "Pidge!" Allura yelled, running over. Keith ran to Lance and Hunk and Coran knelt next to Shiro. "Shiro, what happened?" He asked.

"Katie!" Shiro shot up and looked around, seeing Pidge lying in a heap next to Allura.

"What, happened?" His hands shook. Keith stalked over, Lance behind him. "You ATTACKED us, that's what!" Lance yelled. "I- I don't remember, anything." Shiro's voice shook. "It's not his fault, maybe something happened." Hunk said encouragingly. Hunk was one to forgive people easily. Keith, however, wasn't. "Maybe. Pidge said something."

"Yeah, maybe that witch lady." Lance said.

Shiro tensed. "Don't say her name."

Lance nodded furiously. "Got it. Duly noted."

Suddenly, coughing filled their ears and turned to see Pidge on hands and knees. Allura rubbed her back in soft circles. "Pidge, are you ok?" Lance asked. Pidge looked up and saw Shiro. A flash of fear ran across her eyes and she scrambled back, then gave a sigh, putting her hand to her chest and breathing heavily. Shiro clutched his Galra arm tightly.

Their eyes connected for a moment and there was a tense silence in the room.

Pidge spoke first. "It wasn't your fault."

"They, did something to me. I'm sorry." Shiro said to everyone.

"Come on Pidge, let's get you in a healing chamber." Allura said, steadying Pidge on her feet. They headed down the hall. They disappeared, and there was a moment of silence. Then, Coran slapped his hands together and everyone jumped. "Whelp, I might as well get this place cleaned up." He said cheerfully.

"I'm going to my room." Shiro muttered, and left.


	3. Shiro gets T R I G G E R E D: Part 2

**Beep beep more stories!**

 **This is part 2 of** ** _Shiro get D_**

 **Most Shidge nightmare stories don't have the actual nightmare, but mine does. Maybe I'm special! \**

 **Haha, not really.**

 **Enjoy the fluff!**

 _ **-nerdyredhead**_

Pidge sat on the edge of the steps to the cryo chambers as Allura rubbed some of the Altean medicine on the hand shaped bruises on her neck. She winced as Allura rubbed the rest on, then putting bandages on them.

"You should be fine." She gave a warm smile and Pidge smiled back. "I'm going to head to my bed."

"That's good. I'll grab your stuff from the kitchen." Allura walked Pidge to her bedroom. She closed the door and turned the lights off. Pidge stripped her sweaty clothes and her binder off, slipping on a loose-fitting tank top. She grabbed her Rover plush that Allura had hand-made for her and fell into a deep sleep.

Pidge woke in a dark hallway.

"Hello?" She yelled, her voice echoing away. Then, purple and white light flashed around her. When she looked up, she saw Shiro's face staring back at her, pupils a sickly yellow.

"Sh-shiro?" She cowered. He laughed, half human, half Galra. His head grew larger, and his hand appeared, grabbing her out of nowhere. She screamed and he raised her to his mouth and threw her in. She screamed and tumbled into darkness.

Pidge awoke, screaming. She clutched her chest and sucked in heavy breaths. Suddenly, the door opened. Shiro stood in the doorway, flicking the light on. Pidge screamed again, and scrambled into the corner. Then, she started to cry.

"Pidge, what's wrong?" Shiro asked.

"I h-had a nigh-nightmare a-and," She clutched the blankets. Shiro sat at the edge of the bed and she gave a small 'eep'. Shiro held his arms out. Pidge hesitated, then flung herself into his grasp, soaking his shirt with tears. He patted her hair softly. "So what happened?"

"You, were evil. Creepy yellow eyes. You, a-ate me." She stuttered out. Shiro sucked in a breath, and pulled her in closer. "I'm right here. I'm not going to eat you, and I'm not going to hurt you. Pidge rubbed her eyes and looked at Shiro. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

"I know." Shiro murmured.

"How did you get into my room so fast? Weren't you asleep?" Pidge asked, putting her glasses on.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I was walking around when I heard you screaming." Shiro said, eyeing the Rover plush strewn on the floor. "Well, you seem better." He stood up and headed for the door. "Wait!" Pidge pleaded, grabbing his wrist. "Could you maybe, stay with me?" Shiro hesitated, then lay next to her.

Pidge leapt over him and burrowed herself into the numerous layers of blankets on her bed. Shiro chuckled. "Hey, save some for me!" He grabbed one and layed it over his body, tucking his hands behind his head.

"Goodnight Pidge."

"Goodnight Shiro."

 **(Time Skip)**

Allura opened Pidge's door, clothes in hand. "Good morning Pi-"

Shiro lay on Pidge's bed, half his body strewn on the floor. A blanket was hastily draped over his lower half. Pidge lay next to him, curled into his side like a small kitten next to its mother. She snored softly, glasses askew on her face.

Someone behind him chuckled. A flash went off and Shiro was up in an instant, arm glowing. Pidge rolled over and muttered something illegible. "Whassat?" Shiro moaned, rubbing his eyes. "HA! Quality blackmail!" Lance cackled from behind Allura, running off to get Hunk, Coran, and Keith.

"Good morning Shiro. Sleep well I presume?" Allura suppressed a small giggle. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Pidge had a nightmare."

"Oh." Allura looked at Pidge. She looked peaceful now.

At the mention of her name, Pidge stirred. "Shiro? Issat you?" She mumbled, wiping the drool from her chin. "I'm right here. Good morning." He smiled.


End file.
